Power Rangers Dino Legacy
by DesStratos
Summary: Power Rangers Dino Legacy is the 11th series in the DesStratos Power Rangers Universe. In this series, we will see the greatest challenge the Power Rangers have ever faced, lose things they never thought they would, fight battles with more at stake than the previous ten teams combined.
1. Episode 0: Prologue

Power Rangers Dino Legacy: Episode 0 – Prologue

In the many years since the Disaster of 2011, Earths technology has advanced far beyond anything thought possible before, thanks in part to the influx of alien species. One such species, the Aquitians, brought with them advanced technology that increased the human lifespan by 100 years, and improved vitality, and slowed the aging process. It also allowed for a slight reversing of the aging process, allowing people in their 50s to revert back to being in their 30s.

Following the destruction of Angel Grove, many archaeological discoveries were made by the workers, including the original power coins. Dr. Tommy Oliver and his assistant Trent Mercer obtained the coins and built themselves a new base underneath the Power Rangers Museum of Neo Angel Grove and began work on creating new powers from the Power Coins and the Dino Gems.

Contacting David and using his connections to SPD, the three managed to build a new arsenal of dinosaur Zords and powers, for the future event that the world needed another team of Power Rangers. By this time, the only team whose powers still existed are the SPD team, and their powers haven't been upgraded since the fall of Emperor Grumm.

The new powers are as follows;

 **Legacy Red** \- T-Rex - Kyoryu Red (Tyrano Ranger - Power made from Red Power Coin)

 **Legacy Blue** \- Ankylodon- Kyoryu Cyan (Ankylo Ranger - New Power created - Blue coin too badly damaged)

 **Legacy Pink** \- Triceratops - Kyoryu Pink (Tricera Ranger - Power made from Pink Power Coin with Blue imprint)

 **Legacy Purple** \- Plesiosaur - Kyoryu Violet (Plesio Ranger - New Power created - Yellow coin too badly damaged)

 **Legacy Green** \- Velociraptor - Kyoryu Green (Raptor Ranger - Power made from Green Power Coin, with modifications)

The Black Power Coin was completely shattered and had no remaining power to help forge a 6th power, but the team believed that 5 powers would suffice.

Earth has experienced an unprecedented era of peace and prosperity since the defeat of Dai Shi in 2022. This has allowed for further integration of more alien species into Earth Society, as well as the early formation of alliances between Earth and many alien worlds across the universe. The planet KO-35 and their government's leader, Andros, are particularly close allies with Earth, allowing for a greater exchange of knowledge and technology, which has helped drive Earths revival after so many years of attacks and destruction.

The oceans are clean, the CO2 in the atmosphere is at its lowest levels in decades, and its people have never been happier.

However, serenity does not last forever, good times are always due to end, and the world is nearing its end….the Apocalypse is coming…..

 **POWER RANGERS DINO LEGACY WILL BEGIN WITH….**

 **APOCALYPSE RISING**


	2. Episode 1: Apocalypse Rising

Power Rangers Dino Legacy: Episode 1 - Apocalypse Rising

Newtech City, 2030

The shining majesty of Newtech City, home of Special Police Delta and Space Patrol Delta, the starting point of a planetary alliance, and neighbouring city of Neo Angel Grove holds a secret. A dark secret lost to the ages, one many had previously hoped would never be discovered.

10,000 years previously, on the ground the Newtech City was built on was the site of the final battle between the Ancient Rangers and Lord Apocalypse. At the time this area was barren wasteland, no life was around for miles. That is why the Ancient Rangers lured Apocalypse here, this was to be the final battle, the battle that would end the war and save the world.

10,000 years is not enough to temper the desire for conquest felt by one such as Lord Apocalypse, a creature born from the creation of the universe. Lord Apocalypse is an amalgam of all the hate and anger ever felt on Earth, from the very first life capable of these emotions through to the birth of humanity. Humanities earliest ancestors warred with each other to ensure the longevity of the species. The earliest primate ancestors date back roughly 85 million years ago, through to the emergence of the dominant Homo Sapien, around 200,000 years ago. All this time Apocalypse was getting stronger and stronger.

The Ancient Rangers fought a long battle with the Four Horsemen, defeating each of them, but once they reached Apocalypse they were left with no choice; they sacrificed themselves in order to seal Apocalypse away in a realm between this world and the next; for which they believed would be forever. They could not have known that their magic would be inadvertently worn away by constant evil invasions of Earth.

Over the course of the next 10,000 years the ancient battles that took place on the ground of Newtech and Angel Grove would be told only as a story, kept alive by the masters of the Pai Zhua, but told with hope that the world would never see the likes of Apocalypse again.

The rise of Dai Shi some 8 years earlier had been the final straw, the seal was at its weakest and Lord Apocalypse began regaining his strength, when Dai Shi was defeated his energy was absorbed by Apocalypse and he began to regenerate. Trapped between this world and the next, he had remained forever conscious of the never ending blackness he found himself in, for 10,000 years he plotted and he schemed his revenge.

With the seal broken and Lord Apocalypse ready to rise, Newtech City began to feel the effects of his power emerging. Sections of the city began to crumble underneath massive earthquakes. The leading scientific minds of the age could not determine the cause, there were no fault lines under Newtech. This led to the mass evacuation of the city to save as many people as possible.

After several weeks, the only thing left standing was SPD Headquarters, standing but crumbling. The building would not be able to stand another earthquake.

Alarms began to sound inside the command deck of the HQ.

"Kat, what is happening?" questioned Kruger as he ran onto the deck, parts of the ceiling collapsing around him, smoke billowing out of consoles.

"A massive surge of evil energy just exploded from what used to be downtown!" Kat exclaimed panicked "it's larger than we have ever detected before or is even on record!"

The rest of the SPD team came on to the deck at wondering what was going on, more of the base falling apart around them.

"We have detected a massive surge of evil energy/ Rangers, Move Out!" Commanded Kruger

The 5 Rangers stood to attention and grabbed their morphers from the console, unused for several years, and proclaimed "SPD Emergency" in unison, morphing the 5 into the Power Rangers SPD.

The Rangers arrived at the source of the energy to find some form or mystic writing on the ground all around them, at least 1 mile across. From the centre of the writing red steam began to shoot out from the ground upwards and a red mist descended.

The team did not hesitate, they pulled their blasters and began shooting, whatever was coming from the seal was not friendly and they did not need to wait to discover this. The mist began to settle and dissipate, they stopped firing and in the smoke they could see a demonic visage. A large red humanoid figure could be seen, with several small yellow eyes, and deep blue spikes coming from his back and head.

"Resume firing!" commanded Jack, the Red SPD Ranger.

The Rangers started to fire again, their weapons merely bouncing off of the beasts' armour, all the while he was just laughing, the most maniacal laugh filled with millennia of hate.

The Rangers stopped firing when they realised it was doing nothing, and chose to power into their SWAT mode and charged the monster. He tucked his body in, and then straightened back out, sending out a powerful wave, knocking the Rangers down. After cracking his neck, he calmly walked over the Jack and picked him up by his throat.

"Who are you?" asked Jack

The monster laughed, "I am Lord Apocalypse", and with that he snapped Jacks neck with a flick of his wrist and dropped him to the floor. Jack's lifeless body collapsed to the ground and powered down.

Z screamed when she saw this and ran to attack Apocalypse, who merely drew his sword and plunged it straight through the Yellow SPD Rangers stomach. He followed this up with a blast from his many devilish eyes to blow a hole through Syds torso, and when Bridge and Sky attempted to double team him, he merely swung his sword and cut both Rangers in half.

Apocalypse put his sword away, and charged up energy in his fist, plunging it into the ground causing a red wave of energy to emanate from where he hit the ground spreading out across all of Newtech City, causing anything that was in the way to crumble to dust.

The wave finally hit SPD HQ, and the building began to collapse, steel beams were falling around crushing those unfortunately enough to be in the way. Fires broke out trapping many of the crew in confined spaces, with no chance of escape.

On the command deck, fires were covering the exits, and the ceiling was collapsing. Kruger and Kat had already passed out from the smoke. As the building begins to topple, Kruger awakens, crawling towards Kat and where his morpher had fallen. Just as his morpher was in reach, the building came down crushing all those who were left inside.

Apocalypse had struck the first blow in his new war, and declared Newtech City to be the location of his temple. Nothing remained of the old, shining capital of the Planetary Alliance, just dust and bones…and the Lord, surveying his new world, ready to conquer.


End file.
